The Shrine Madien
by Demon Pale Darkness
Summary: There is a new Shrine Madien at the Shinto shrine. Kiyoshi Yamaguchi is more than he appears to be. What is it about this boy? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

**The New Shrine Maiden**

Alrighthere goes nothing...Hope you like it!

* * *

**Part ONE  
New Guy In Town **

The day started as usual around the Shinto Shrine. Mikuni would tease Kanau for a bit before actually starting to 'work' as he called it.

Today was different though. He was interviewing a shrine maiden. The shrine representative had been on his back trying to get him to get one…

There was a soft knock on the door.

"You may enter. Kanau get the door." Mikuni ordered.

The ghost known as Kanau floated over to the shrine door sliding it open.

A male stood in the door way. He was only about five feet tall. The visitor was dressed in the traditional shrine maiden uniform.

Mikuni raised an eyebrow. _Goodie, a new play mate_. "Come here," the priest commanded.

The boy came forward slowly. His every movement was graceful. As he walked a breeze rushed into the room rustling his long hair making it dance wildly around his shoulders. As he came to a stop in front of Mikuni the winds stopped as well.

The Shinto Priest looked overt he boy standing before of him. _Interesting. _He thought. The maiden to be had long black hair and the most shocking eyes. One was sapphire blue while the other was emerald green. "Your name?"

"Kiyoshi Yamaguchi, sir" Kiyoshi gave a bow.

"Good indeed, the name fits you." Mikuni smiled touching the boys cheek.

Kiyoshi looked down, "don't touch me."

"What was that?"

"I said don't touch me. Get your hand off me." Kiyoshi's eyes narrowed.

Mikuni then noticed something. The boy was blind. _Interesting indeed._ "If… you can walk across the room with out running into anything. You've got the job, no questions asked."

Kiyoshi did a slow turn aiming towards the door and walking once more towards the door. The winds started again as if guiding him towards the door. And sure enough he didn't run into anything. "There, I did what you asked. Now I have the job like you said… No questions asked." He murmured quietly.

"You did as I asked. Good job. You have the job. One more thing… Can you dance?" Mikuni laughed.

* * *

Alrighty! This is my first EQ fic… Did I make Kiyoshi like a Mary Sue? I tried not to… RR 


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! I'm back and I took what all of you said to heart I try not to make **

**him like a mary sue but its kinda hard... I have an anoing habbit of doing **

**that just look at my other fics...**

**Any Whos here goes nothing!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**

_"...Can you dance?" Mikuni laughed._

"Dance...?" Kiyoshi blushed, "No... I can't... I havent yet been taught how..." Kiyoshi bowed his head to as to shield his embarasment.

"Well, then, I guess we will have to teach you how" Mikuni grinned, _this will be fun indeed._ Mikuni called into the main part of the shrine, "Kanau! Come here for a moment, please!"

Kanau floated in his bels around his neck jangling like the bells on a slegh. "Yes, Mikuni?" Kanau wondered what the priest wanted him to do this time.

"You remember how to dance, correct?" Mikuni asked playing with a lock of Kiyoshi's hair, twirling it around his finger. _So soft._

Kanau nodded, "Why?"

"I want you to teach him to dance I have other things to do for the time being and you should be a competint enough teacher" Mikuni continued still playing with the blind boys hair.

"Alright... I'll do it" Kanau looked at Kiyoshi and smiled. Despite the shrine madien being blind teaching him to dace should be fairly easy; provided he wasn't a complete ditz.

"Good to hear. You start right after lunch" Mikuni released the lock of hair which was now all tangled and knotted. He left the room and walked towards the kitchen.

Kanau sighed. Mikuni would never change. He looked at Kiyoshi as he tried to untangle his hair to no avail when he finally stoped. The ghost floated over after chuckling slightly and lead him to the bathroom.

Kiyoshi stiffened, "Who's doing that?" he could feel the hands untangling his hair but didnt know who it was.

"Don't get all tense. My name is Kanau. Now, please, don't move or your hair will be so bad I will have to cut it," Kanau said finally getting the hair fixed back to how it was. "There. Come now time for lunch"

Kiyoshi allowed himmself to be guided by the ghostly teen. He didnt know it was a ghost however. Even though he didn't know who Kanau was he trusted him for some unusual reason.

Kanau showed the long haired bishonen to where he would sit and the served the food.

Kiyoshi ate dantily and began to listen to a convorsation between Mikuni and Kanau. _I think I could take living here..._

_

* * *

_

**Okies you little monkies! Is that better? I tried I really did! But thats all for not im entering the last week of school soooooo The i'll update more quickly. R&R  
BYE!**


End file.
